Candace Forrest
Patricia Candace Forrest '''(née '''Selby) is a fictional character from the CMA soap opera Bellmy Grove. She has been played by Bertina Irving since 1988, two months after the show first aired. She is the third-longest running character on the show, behind Jerome Bull (Matthew Cooper) and Lyle Pond (Elliot Powers). Storylines Backstory Candace, the youngest of three children, was born to Alice Selby (née Traverse), an Insulair, and Hugh Selby. Their eldest child was Hugh Selby, Jr., who died in a car crash when Candace was 15. The middle sister, Philippa (Alison Peterson) was unmentioned until she appeared on the show in 2004 and 2005 before moving to Pomate with her husband Yu Yeong (Song Seok-Won). In 1985 Candace married her boyfriend, Jeb Forrest, who she had lived with for three years prior. 1988-2000 Candace was shown as a housewife when she first appeared with her husband Jeb Forrest (Gary Moore) on 7 June 1988. She was a supporting character and was not a focus in any episodes to begin with. She occasionally appeared playing the oboe at The Jazz Guru and was seen on a few occasions in The Yukon, although she always drank cola, not alcohol. In 1990, Candace started to become a main character and she was the center of attention after her husband was ran over by Denise Espenson (Gloria Butterfield) and she suffered a mental breakdown and started to form known friendships with the some of the main cast. Her most notable appearance in the year was when she sent lit fireworks into Denise's house in a fit of rage after hearing that she killed her husband. On New Year's Day 1994 Candace returned from prison (due to sending explosives into Denise's home) and appeared at her son (David Espenson)'s party. He instantly recognised her and said that everybody should leave. She was later seen on 12 January settling back into the community and became an oboist for the town orchestra, sometimes reappearing at The Jazz Guru. By July, she seemed much more tranquil and started to work as a barmaid in The Yukon and was praised by the staff and community for getting rid of the youth gangs that had started to arrive in the pub and cause trouble. She begun a relationship with Peter Younghusband in February 1995. In late 1997 she started to hear rumours in the bar that Peter had been sleeping with other women and confronted him, only to have him threaten her with a broken glass bottle. She then called the police and started to depend on Dorothy Morgan (Elizabeth O'Leary) for support. Candace quit her job as a barmaid and begun full-time work orchestrating and teaching upcoming oboists. She was not seen very often in the show but frequently appeared in social places such as The Jazz Guru. In 1999 she was shot along with Boris Hawkins and her boyfriend, Peter, but recovered unlike the others ad she was only shot in the foot. She suffered her second mental breakdown as she feared that everybody she becomes close friends and lovers with is killed because of her, and even tried to take her own life as shown by the noose the police found in her basement while they were looking for possible reasons why somebody would shoot the trio. 2000- Candace returned to a supporting role throughout the 2000's but managed to become a suspect in Freya Hill's murder, the kidnapping of Timothy Espenson and the robbery at The Jazz Guru. She suffered many breakdowns and she hired a psychiatrist to help her when she then started to wake up in the hallway after she fell asleep in her bedroom. Not much was seen of her until 2010 when she adopted two children, Hillary and Tristan Forrest, who were 18 and 21 years old respectively (Candace was now 55). They are still avid troublemakers and Hillary is part of many teenage friendship groups that often take up large portions of an episode getting into trouble or trying to help out. Tristan always attracts attention as he is extremely nosy and works in The Jazz Guru as a waitor. Category:Bellmy Grove Category:Soap opera characters Category:CMA Characters Category:Bellmy Grove characters Category:Fictional Cutherns